


A hunter and his angel (Sam X Angel!Reader)

by Fezinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angels, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an angel and believes the Winchesters have to be protected. To gain their trust, she pretends to be human and she falls in love with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed and hoisted your bag a bit higher up your shoulder. Walking was exhausting. But it was worth it, you knew the vampire you had been hunting was near. You climbed up the small hill, strong wind pulling at your hair. There was a storm coming, and you wanted to finish this job before the weather turned bad. The dark clouds above you told you that you didn’t have much time left before that would happen.  
The little cabin in the woods was the vampire’s hideout. It all seemed very peaceful, a cabin on a grassy hill, surrounded by trees. But it was everything but peaceful. Your heavy boots plowed through the dark mud as you got closer and closer to the cabin. You tightened your grip around your machete, all your senses focussed. You were about to sneak over to the front door of the house when you heard the soft humming of an engine. Crap. They weren’t supposed to be here yet!  
You immediately retreated and hid behind a tree. Of course the Winchesters showed up before you had planned for them to show up. How were you going to impress them if they killed the vampire before you had a chance to? You see, the whole reason you were hunting like this was because you needed to befriend the Winchesters. Convince them you were human. If you were going to protect them, this was the way to go, you had decided. Straight up telling them you were an angel would only make them wary around you. And you couldn’t blame them, your siblings hadn’t exactly been… too friendly to the Winchesters. The only angel you trusted was Castiel. He was the only one who knew about your plan.  
Cas and you were kind of on the same team if it came down to the Winchesters. They had to be protected. And that’s how you had ended up pretending to be a normal hunter. Not only to convince others, but mostly to convince yourself. 

‘I assume you already killed the vampire?’ a deep voice behind you said, startling you for a second. Then, you turned around to see your brother standing there.

‘Castiel, it’s impolite to sneak up on people,’ you scolded him, but you did it with a smile. You were glad to see him again. 

‘Have you killed the vampire?’ he asked again, but you could see that he was happy to see you too. 

You were about to answer his question when a loud bang and a scream distracted you. It came from the house. Castiel frowned at you, already guessing the answer to his question.

‘I was about to, but then those two turned up!’ you defended yourself. Castiel sighed and glanced at the cabin. 

‘Just go quickly now,’ he said before disappearing. You scoffed and pulled out your machete again. Maybe your plan wasn’t ruined yet. 

You ran up the hill, leaving deep footprints in the mud. The door of the cabin was open, sounds of fighting reached your ears. Without a hesitation, you stormed in. One of the men - Dean, if you remembered correctly - was on the ground, unconscious. You ran over to him and crouched down, feeling his pulse. It was weak, but he’d live. A whimper behind you made you jump up and turn around. There was the vampire. He was holding the other Winchester - Sam - up against the wall. The youngest Winchester was covered in blood, but still somewhat conscious. With a shock you realised that the vampire was about to suck all of Sam’s blood out of his body.

‘Hey shitfuck!’ you yelled, distracting the vampire. With two fast steps, you were close enough to hurt the vampire. The thing never exactly saw what was coming for him, before he had turned around, you had already swung your machete at his neck. With a thud, his head hit the ground. 

‘Take that, sucker,’ you muttered, putting your machete back in its holder. 

‘T-thanks,’ Sam muttered, a bit startled by your sudden appearance. You smiled softly at him.

‘Just doing my job,’ you replied, reaching out your hand for him to shake. He took your hand.

‘[y/n] [y/l/n],’ you introduced yourself. 

‘Sam Winchester,’ Sam replied, still eying you suspiciously. 

‘Well Sam, it’s nice to meet you,’ you said, still smiling in an attempt to convince him you were friendly. ‘You might want to check on mister unconsciousness over there.’ 

Sam then noticed Dean. Though he was still on the ground, Dean had already woken up slightly. He was looking around, trying to figure out where he was, what had happened and why his whole body was aching. Sam quickly rushed over to him, pulling him up in a sitting position. You followed, crouching down next to Sam. 

‘How many fingers am I holding up?’ Sam asked, waving his hand in front of his brother’s face. 

‘I’m fine,’ Dean groaned, and pushed Sam’s hand away. ‘Did you gank the vamp?’

‘No, but she did,’ Sam answered. Could you hear a bit of admiration in his voice? 

‘Who the hell is she?’ Dean groaned, glancing at you like he was uncertain whether you were a threat of not. 

‘I’m [y/n],’ you said, glancing back. ‘I’m a hunter.’

‘Right,’ Dean replied. 

‘This is Dean,’ Sam sighed. ‘Now let’s get out of here.’

Sam pulled Dean up, back on his feet. The oldest brother groaned and leant against Sam, who had wrapped his arm around his back to keep him from falling back on the floor. You hurried over to the door and held it open while the brothers stumbled through the doorway. They managed to make it back to the car without slipping on the mud. Sam pushed Dean into the passenger’s seat, done with his brother’s attempts to convince him he was doing well enough to drive. 

‘So...’ you said when Sam had slammed the door behind his whiney brother. Your hands were stuffed into your pockets, your bag hanging on your shoulder. 

‘Thanks again for your help,’ Sam said with a smile. ‘You really saved our asses.’

You chuckled. ‘Like I said, just doing my job.’ 

‘So you’re a hunter too?’ Sam asked. 

‘Yes,’ you replied. Did you really have to keep repeating yourself around these guys? 

An awkward silence floated between you and Sam. Neither of you really knew what to say. You were observing the grass beneath your feet and Sam was fumbling with a loose thread on his shirt. 

‘Can you two stop flirting and get me back to the motel?’ Dean called. He had rolled down the window and was looking back and forth between you with an annoyed look on his face.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Sam said quickly, springing into action. He glanced at you again. ‘Need a ride into town?’

A smile appeared on your face. ‘In fact, I do.’

‘Great,’ Sam replied. He opened the back door of the Impala for you and you slid into the back seat. You placed your back on your lap and watched while Sam got in behind the steering wheel. The engine roared to life and soon enough, the cabin disappeared from your view.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Where are you from, [y/n]?’ Sam asked while the trees zoomed by. 

‘Everywhere,’ you chuckled. ‘But originally, I grew up in Illinois.’

‘Did you grow up as a hunter?’ Dean asked. 

‘No,’ you sighed. ‘But something… happened and my siblings got involved with hunting. Not soon after, so did I.’ 

It wasn’t a complete lie, of course. After Castiel had rebelled, so had you. You agreed with Castiel and had escaped heaven, risking your life. But you trusted Castiel, you and him had always been very close. When you noticed how much the Winchesters meant to your brother, you had done some research and had ended up with the conclusion that, indeed, the Winchesters were the good guys. 

‘How are your siblings doing?’ Sam asked, looking at you in the rear mirror. 

You sighed again, thinking about how some of the angels were dead, some were out to kill you. ‘I don’t know. I haven’t seen them in a while.’

That was a lie, you had seen Castiel an hour ago. Not that you were going to tell the Winchesters that, though. 

‘I see,’ Sam said, thinking it was probably a tough subject for you. And it was, just not in the way he imagined. ‘Where are you staying? On this hunt, I mean.’

‘Eh...’ you stuttered. Nowhere, because you didn’t sleep. ‘I haven’t exactly booked a room yet.’

‘Really?’ Sam asked, frowning slightly. It was a bit odd, he had to admit. No car, no motel room… Something was off. 

‘I knew exactly where the vampire was, why wait?’ you tried to defend yourself. ‘I didn’t need a room.’

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. They didn’t trust you, you realised. You wouldn’t either, if you were them, of course. Random girl turns up in the middle of a hunt, chops a vampire’s head off, doesn’t have a car or a place to stay… Shady, to say the least. But then again, most hunters were pretty shady folk.   
You realised you had made one big mistake in pretending to be human: humans got tired. Humans needed food. You had walked everywhere instead of just zapping there, but you had never thought about the fact that no human could pull off what you had done for the last three months. Stupid. You had ran around the country, just killing monsters everywhere you went when you had finally stumbled upon the Winchesters. 

‘Fair enough,’ Dean said, though you knew you hadn’t won them over yet. 

‘You think there are still rooms available somewhere?’ you asked. ‘I’m assuming you’re staying in a motel?’

Sam nodded. ‘I’m pretty sure there are some at our motel.’

‘Alright,’ you said. ‘What about this: you take me to your motel, I rent a room and we part ways tomorrow? You owe me that much for saving your lives.’

The brothers couldn’t argue with that, so soon enough, you were standing in the parking lot of the motel. It was filthy and crappy, but most viruses couldn’t hurt you anyway. The brothers had already left to their own room to tend their wounds and you had yet to go to rent a room. But your mind was racing to think of a way so that you could convince the Winchesters that they needed you on their team. Because if things would go the way they’d probably go, the brothers would be gone by tomorrow and you would be left behind. It was essential you wouldn’t be left behind. Maybe Castiel could do something to convince them, but that would be weird, considering the fact that Cas didn’t know you, for all the Winchesters knew. You sighed. Of course they wouldn’t accept you on their team with open arms, that wasn’t the Winchester way. You should’ve thought about that. Well, you still had the entire night to think about that. 

‘How are you doing?’ you asked. You were standing in front of Sam, who had opened the door to answer your knocking. You had rented the room next to theirs, and had dumped your bag on your bed. You had decided you should pay the brothers a visit.

‘We’re fine,’ Sam answered. ‘We patched ourselves up.’

‘Good to hear,’ you said, smiling. ‘Wanna grab some dinner?’

Dean appeared in the doorway, glancing at you. ‘What makes you think we want to get dinner with you?’

You had to try really hard to not let your annoyance show on your face. Stupid hostile Winchesters. What did you have to do to convince them? 

‘Maybe the fact that I’ll buy you dinner?’ you tried. The expression on Dean’s face shifted slightly. 

‘I’m in,’ Dean said. He grabbed his coat and wriggled his way past his brother. Sam chuckled.

‘You coming too, big guy?’ you asked Sam. He scoffed, but then nodded. Not soon after, you were sitting in the town’s diner, watching Dean shove a hamburger into his face. It was his third. You kind of regretted offering to buy them dinner. Sam had already finished his salad, he was now watching his brother in disbelieve. You glanced at Sam and couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on his face. Dean looked up and noticed you were both staring at him.

‘What?’ he asked, his mouth still full. ‘Can’t a guy eat in peace?’

‘You’re gross,’ you laughed. 

Dean shrugged and continued eating. You shook your head and smiled. These guys weren’t half bad. Not like you had imagined them to be, but still. Not half bad. You soon found yourself caught up in a conversation with Sam. Later on, you couldn’t for the life of you remember what it had been about, but it had been filled with laughter. What you didn’t realise at that moment, was that this was the conversation that had convinced Sam that you were pretty alright. The conversation that had been the start of a strong friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

[one year later]

‘Dean Winchester, I swear, if you don’t get back into that bed right this second, I’ll shove my boot up your ass,’ you threatened. Dean scoffed, but the expression on your face made him turn around and leave. Of course you understood he was worried about his brother, but he wasn’t doing too well himself either. The hunt you and the brothers had been on, had ended badly. The demon was dead, but so was Sam. Well, nearly. The demon had stabbed the poor Sam in his stomach. The blood was still pouring out of the wound, leaving you and Dean helpless. Sam would die if nobody intervened. And that couldn’t happen. Sam couldn’t die, not on your watch. You sat down next to him, brushing his hair out of his face. He looked so peaceful like that, like he was asleep. But you knew it was worse, way worse than just being asleep. A shaky sigh left your lips. Sam was important to you. Like Dean and Castiel shared a bond, so did you and Sam. Maybe not exactly in the way the bond between Dean and your brother was shared, but it was just as important. 

‘Crap,’ you muttered. You had sent a message to Castiel, only to hear that he was too busy to be able to stop by. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes, knowing what you had to do. You hadn’t used your powers in over a year, so you couldn’t really tell what would happen. But it was worth it. Sam was worth everything. You placed your hand on Sam’s wound and started healing him. A minute or so later, his eyes snapped open and he shot up, almost knocking you off the bed. 

‘[y/n]?’ he asked, his eyes locking with yours. 

A smile tugged the corners of your lips upward and you took his hand in yours. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘I’m...’ Sam started, but frowned slightly. ‘I’m fine? What happened?’

‘The demon stabbed you,’ you whispered. ‘You almost died.’

‘Oh...’ He looked at you, puzzled by what had been happening. 

‘Cas popped in, healed you and ran off again,’ you lied. ‘He’s busy, but you can thank him later.’

Sam smiled, glad to be alive. He then looked down and noticed you were still holding his hand. You followed his line of sight and quickly let go of his hand, blushing slightly. 

‘How are you?’ Sam asked. ‘Did the demon hurt you?’ 

You shook your head. ‘No, I’m fine. I got slammed into a wall, but I’ll live.’

‘Good,’ he said, smiling at you. Sometimes, he caught himself staring at you. This was one of those times. He was sure you hadn’t noticed that tears were slowly dripping off your face onto the bed, but he wasn’t going to point it out to you. He still wondered why you liked him so much. Not that he was complaining, of course. You meant a lot to him too. 

‘Sammy?’ Dean’s voice rang through the room. 

‘Y-yeah,’ Sam said, seeing that his brother was hurt as well. ‘Cas healed me.’

‘Really?’ A smile appeared on Dean’s face. 

You sighed in relief, quickly wiping the tears from your face. Everything was alright. 

A while later, you were laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. After what had happened today, maybe you should tell them who you really were. They kind of deserved to know, you figured. But it was too late for that. They’d blame you for not telling them, they might even get angry and throw you out. You didn’t want to leave the team. You didn’t want to be alone again. You tossed and turned, but couldn’t come up with a solution. With a sigh, you swung your legs over the edge of your bed and got out. You didn’t need sleep anyway. You quickly changed into some jeans and a black tanktop. Sam and Dean were asleep in the motel room next to you, but you didn’t want to bother them with your nightly struggles. Especially not when it was about a secret you were keeping from them. The night was dark and cold, but it didn’t bother you. You sat down on the ground in front of your room, looking up at the stars. You wondered what was going on upstairs, in heaven. You wondered what would happen if you revealed your secret to your friends. Would they still want you around? You lowered your head and covered your face with your hands. Why was everything so complicated?

‘Can’t sleep?’ somebody asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. You glanced over your shoulder. Sam. Of course.

‘No,’ you sighed, looking up at the stars again. 

‘Me neither,’ Sam said. He walked over to you and sat down. And there you were, sitting in silence for a while. Your mind was still racing whether you should tell him. That Castiel wasn’t the one who had healed him, that it had been you. You figured it was worth a shot.

‘Sam, there’s something I need to tell you,’ you started. Sam turned his head away from the sky to look at you. An expectant look was on his face, making you wish you were brave enough to tell him that other thing you needed to tell him. But no, revealing your identity was priority here.

‘What’s on your mind?’ Sam asked softly, and you sighed. 

‘It wasn’t really Castiel who healed you today,’ you confessed. You closely watched his face to see his reaction. As you had expected, he was a bit confused. 

‘Then who did?’ he asked. 

‘It was -’ you started, but was interrupted by a voice.

‘Well, aren’t you two adorable?’ somebody sneered. You and Sam jumped up, seeing a man standing in front of you. He was grinning evilly. 

‘Who are you?’ Sam demanded to know. The man just kept grinning, but his eyes flashed black. Demon. Oh dear. Sam gasped and grabbed your arm. He dragged you back into the motel room, where Dean was still sleeping peacefully. 

‘Dean!’ Sam called. Dean shot up, his gun already in his hand. 

‘There’s a demon outside,’ you informed him, peering through the window. But instead of seeing the one demon man, there were now at least 20 standing behind him. ‘Crap.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘What’s wrong, [y/n]?’ Sam asked, worried about your safety. He was looking for the demon knife, but couldn’t find it. 

‘There’s a whole army of them,’ you whimpered, stepping away from the window. This was really bad, what were they even doing here? Hunting you three, of course. 

‘No way!’ Dean called.

‘Yes way!’ you replied, an idea popping up in your head. You had almost told Sam who you really were, so why not show it now? You had already decided they should know, so…

‘What do we do?’ Sam asked. He had found the demon knife, but he knew one little knife wasn’t enough to kill all of those demons. The only thing he could think of, was getting the hell out of there. 

‘We have to leave,’ Dean decided. 

‘But how?’ you asked. You were basically trapped. ‘I’ve got another plan.’

‘What is it?’ Sam asked, his head slightly tilted in confusion. What other option did they have, besides leaving or dying?

‘Do you trust me?’ you asked, looking up into Sam’s eyes. 

‘[y/n], what are you talking about?’ he asked, his voice soft. Your behaviour was startling him.

‘Do you?’ you urged. 

‘Of course I trust you, but I don’t -’ 

‘Then let me solve this,’ you whispered. ‘I can handle this.’

You then turned away from him, leaving him confused and startled. A sigh left your mouth as you walked over to the door. 

‘[y/n], what the hell are you doing?’ Dean called, but you ignored him. You pulled the door open and stepped outside, into the cold night. The dark and cold had felt safe earlier, but now the sky felt threatening. The demons outside noticed you and started moving toward you, but their leader held up his hand to stop them. Judging by the rustling behind you, the two brothers had followed you outside.

‘This is your first and only warning,’ you called, raising your head proudly. You parted your feet and looked the demon in the eye, showing that you were unafraid. ‘Flee, and I will spare your pitiful lives.’

The demons started talking amongst each other, all grinning smugly. 

‘Sorry missy, but who do you think you are?’ the leader sneered, his eyebrows raised. 

‘You filthy creature, I am above you,’ you roared. Thunder started roaring along with you, lightning striking across the sky. ‘I am an angel, do not tempt me.’ 

A look of doubt crossed the leader’s face. ‘Y-you’re lying.’

You rolled your eyes. Was this guy kidding you? You took a few steps forward, took a deep breath and showed them your wings. They were black like Castiel’s, and just as big. 

‘I said: do not tempt me!’ Your voice rolled like the thunder, your whole being filled with anger. You were a warrior. A weapon. You turned your head to look at the Winchesters, who were staring at you like they’d seen a ghost. ‘Cover your eyes!’ 

They quickly did what you told them and you focussed your attention on the demons again. A bright light filled the sky while you blasted the demons before they had been able to flee. You killed them all at once, no survivors. That’s how war was. No mercy. 

~ 

‘So… you’re an angel huh?’ Dean said, still trying to wrap his head around it. 

You chuckled. ‘For the tenth time: yes, I am.’ 

‘Huh.’ Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts. ‘Well I need a drink. Don’t stay up.’ 

He grabbed his jacket and left the room, leaving you and Sam. Sam was sitting next to you on your bed, a deep frown on his face. He was thinking. You were actually quite worried what he was thinking, because he hadn’t said a word since you had killed all of those demons. 

‘So that’s what you were going to tell me,’ he eventually said. ‘That you...’

‘... are an angel,’ you finished his sentence.

‘... are the one who healed me.’

‘That too.’

‘Right.’ He sighed. Something was bothering him, and you knew it was probably you. 

‘Look, I’m sorry,’ you mumbled and he looked up in surprise. ‘Just… Please don’t be mad.’

‘[y/n], why would -’

‘I know I probably scared you. I know I should’ve told you sooner. I know you’re probably angry because you don’t like angels… I know you probably want me to leave.’ All of your worries and insecurities spilled out of your mouth just like that. The shocked look on Sam’s face told you you were probably right. The silence floated between you and Sam, but it wasn’t a pleasant one. 

‘[y/n], none of that is true,’ Sam suddenly said after a minute. ‘I was just… worried.’

‘Worried?’ you asked, not understanding what he was talking about. 

‘Yes, worried,’ he repeated, looking into your eyes. ‘I was worried you wouldn’t....’ He paused.

‘Wouldn’t what?’

‘I’m just a human, and now I know you’re an angel...’ he said, shaking his head lightly. ‘I just figured it’d be impossible for you to feel the same way I feel about you...’

You just sat there, frozen by his words. Your heart beated against your chest roughly, your rushing blood the only sound you could hear. Was he telling you he loved you? That couldn’t be right… But the way he looked at you told you otherwise. There was sadness on his face, regret, fear, but also hopefulness. 

‘Sam...’ you started, but then figured the best way to tell him you loved him, was to show him. You scooted a bit closer to him and looked up at him. He was looking back, curious what you were going to do. A smile appeared on your lips. Then, you gently pressed your lips to his. He was a bit taken back by your actions, but then quickly returned the kiss. His hands found their way to your back, pressing you closer to him. You were eager to keep your lips on his, and so was he, but you pulled back for a second.

‘Of course I feel the same way about you,’ you whispered. A big smile crept up his face. You laughed and quickly resumed the kiss you had been sharing. He laid down on the bed, pulling you along with him. He then rolled over, hovering above you. 

‘I love you,’ he whispered in between the kisses.

‘I love you too,’ you managed to reply before his lips found yours again.


End file.
